


【Brujay】Pour his heart out（ABO,Mpreg）

by DoloresM



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM





	【Brujay】Pour his heart out（ABO,Mpreg）

预警：Alpha布鲁斯/Omega杰森，杰森生了两人的孩子，无细致怀孕情节，时间线在孩子八岁大。（带球跑）  
Summary：杰森意外的怀了布鲁斯的孩子，八年过去，这个男孩自己找到了回去的路。（这个sum总觉得哪里不对x）

 

他已经好多年没有回过哥谭了，从飞船上跳下后杰森站在地上大口呼吸着空气，土腥铁锈硝烟和浓雾，哥谭的味道不论过了多久都不会变过。  
他和提姆干了完美的一票，一锅端了盘踞在西城区的黑帮，清走了他们的财产和枪支，解救了人质。回到地球的熟悉感让他几乎忘记了再次见到蝙蝠侠的尴尬。  
几乎。  
红头罩和红罗宾翻上屋顶时，蝙蝠侠和夜翼正低头看着一个小男孩，黑发绿眼，穿着深黑皮夹克和牛仔裤，头发用发胶仔细的打理过。红头罩落地失败险些用脸和屋顶来一个亲密接触。  
他的孩子，从布鲁斯手里隔离开八年的孩子。杰森装作若无其事地低头看了一眼手机，罗伊的短讯充满了“啊”字，唯一有用的消息是“他跑了”。  
“他看起来几乎和你小时候的照片一模一样。”夜翼斟酌着说道，“或者说和罗宾很像。”  
杰森只想咆哮说当然很像，阿列克西欧斯，他们的孩子，一个该死的外星神谕者赐予的名字，几乎和布鲁斯是一个模子刻出来的，除了那双眼睛，还有小时候从阳台摔下去的断眉和被罗伊带坏的性格。  
“你是谁？”红罗宾问道，他伸出手被男孩躲开了。孩子不着痕迹地盯了一眼红头罩，唇语准确报出了蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯•韦恩两个名字，以及余下所有人的名字。他们迅速把阿列克西欧斯拐回了家。  
杰森觉得他在受刑，名义上的兄弟们问出的问题越多，他的煎熬就越大，阿列克西欧斯向他抛出的视线几乎要杀死他。  
“我自己偷偷做了调查。”男孩坐在沙发上，喝了一口阿福提供的茶结果烫得捂住了嘴，最后不得不含了一块冰块继续说。“我知道你们是谁，我知道他每次偷偷摸摸都在做什么。”  
“他？”迪克质疑道，忽略在布鲁斯的瞪视下尝试给阿列克西欧斯扎一个辫子。  
“我爸爸。”杰森因为这个称呼不安地搅着手指，他的注意力全都放在了男孩和布鲁斯的身上，男人一直保持着完美的沉默，眼神在每个发问的养子之间游荡，他就像是……接受达米安时一样冷静。  
“他和你们的工作很相似，夜晚工作。”阿列克西欧斯再次把目光洒在身边的人，谨慎的没在杰森身上流连太多的时间。“他写了很多的日记，他想见你。”最后他对布鲁斯说，“可是我爸爸是个胆小鬼。”  
杰森在一次次怀疑，他究竟是真的因为有事无法脱身才耗费了八年都游荡在地球外，还是他只是单纯的不想回来，把真相告知于众不像是个好的选择。他和布鲁斯有个孩子，这比撒谎告诉迪克他把自己子宫割了然后接受对方连环夺命电话都艰难。  
“你爸爸是谁？”迪克再次发问，他弄乱了发胶，顺利地扎了一个朝天辫，接着咧嘴笑了起来。  
“我不能说。”男孩几乎是熟练地拍掉了对方打算再扎辫子的手，他看起来很自信，并且善于融入环境。  
“你得下来做个检测。”布鲁斯终于开口。  
“不行。”阿列克西欧斯一口回绝了他的要求，无视了男人的目光并且尝试聚焦在另一个点上。迪克发出了笑声，“看看是谁能挺住布鲁斯的眼神。”  
他努力过了，但是他不是罗宾，杰森并没有训练过他。  
“杰森，跟我下楼。”布鲁斯又一次开口。男孩把注意力放在杰森身上的时间比任何人都长，他说话时眼神会下意识向杰森的位置颤动，坐姿，他紧张时内八的角度几乎和杰森一模一样。  
阿列克西欧斯有些慌张地抬起头，他没想把事情搞砸，蝙蝠侠的名号对他来说像是另一个星系一样遥远，直到他在杰森因为受伤睡得昏天黑地的时候翻开了日记，密码是自己的生日，过于简单了。而罗伊是个管不住嘴的人，尤其是在认识的人面前，“你父亲是蝙蝠侠”这句话说出口之后还慌忙对他嘘了一声。  
他在太多的星球待过，认识了各种各样的人。他不应该搞砸。  
这时杰森走到他身边，伸手在男孩头上揉了揉，“没关系。”他轻声说，接着又用手遮住了嘴小声说，“他是个混蛋，经常这样。不过我仍旧为你骄傲。”  
他的确为男孩感到骄傲，而今天的举动相比他在外藏匿整整八年要勇敢的多。这不代表杰森知道该和布鲁斯说些什么，标记怀孕还是这个孩子。  
杰森坐在经常被用来紧急手术的台子上，惊讶于蝙蝠洞几乎一点未变的事实，只有电脑翻新过，“屏幕被恶魔崽子砸碎过吗？”他问道。  
布鲁斯像是被突如其来的提问卡住一般，他扶着椅子沉默了一会，才清了清嗓子坐下说，“意外。达米安在训练时把刀扔了过来。”  
意外。听起来是个不过的词。杰森在从回到故居的欣喜中脱离出来后，紧张又巨石一般压在他的喉咙。  
一段时间内两个人都没有开口，在观察到杰森完全失去耐心而要起身离开时布鲁斯才打破沉默。“什么时候？”他在一开始还不能确认，阿列克西欧斯的眉眼都像极了自己，气势汹汹把蝙蝠侠堵在了屋顶，熟识一点格斗基础并且混杂了大量的个人习惯——红头罩的习惯。然后那个孩子坐下，故作镇静的外表下全都是紧张和急切，所有的小动作都暴露了和杰森的关系。  
最后是味道，信息素的味道经常会骗人，他最后才注意到这一点，硝烟和鲜血的铁锈味混杂成了哥谭的味道，他们的味道。他坚持自己没有在下楼的时候感到眩晕。  
而杰森不明白他指代的时候到底是什么，孩子还是标记，于是他选择了最好开口的那个。“第2402扇区的那次联盟行动，我正好在附近。”现在他觉得这事儿又没那么好开口了。  
布鲁斯皱起眉回想了一下，“我记得那次，列克顿侵略者的催眠和药物，但是我随身带了神经毒素。”那时联盟的成员离他太远了，一个失去理智的蝙蝠侠会伤害到平民，而超人会被氪石压制，神经毒素可以让身体陷入休克，比起伤害更多人这是个更好的方式。  
“而你不知道那里找到一个医生会有多困难，你的体质也不足够让你通过爆音通道。”杰森几乎为说出下面的话掰断自己的手指。“所以我摔碎了那个针剂。可是……额……混合药物让你进入了……你知道的，发情期。”  
布鲁斯的手下传来的断裂的声音，他捏碎了扶手。那次他从昏迷中醒来，口中满是鲜血而且喉咙肿痛，康斯坦丁在一旁念叨着什么，超人大喊着拉奥来到他身边确认他安然无恙，而那时火星猎人的表情……他没尝出那不是他的鲜血，或者是身体的异样，不符合一个刚刚从中毒休克中急救醒来的人，而是一个刚刚把“某一个人”按在地上标记甚至把后颈咬得鲜血淋漓的人。  
我很抱歉这句话哽住了，他最终还是带来了伤害，让杰森为此躲避了他八年。愧疚会永远缠绕着他，一点点得知真相就像是密封水箱中升起的水位，布鲁斯感到窒息。  
“我没想回来的。”杰森调整着呼吸继续说，“他自己找到了你——你们，不，我们。我还蛮骄傲的，除掉他惹过的那些麻烦。他是个意外。”一个陷入发情期而失去神智的蝙蝠侠，他的确应该把那管毒素扎进去，但是红头罩没有。  
他在发情的热潮结束之后敲晕了蝙蝠侠，外星没有Omega，发情期不能靠抑制剂。杰森用这样的理由欺骗自己，在一次次呕吐中想起他在地球的日子，循着黑暗和沙土一路回到哥谭，然后是那个暗影下的人。  
而布鲁斯不想要这个孩子，他咬牙切齿地告诉自己，或者他会把他训练成一个罗宾，早早学会在天空中翱翔，然后最后死在血迹和废墟之中。  
“一个神圣的意外。”杰森放大了声音，阿列克西欧斯闻言躲在楼上屏住了呼吸。杰森站起身来，像是最终做下了决定，“他与你无关，别和我扯什么负责不负责，他是我的儿子，他不是罗宾，虽然在外太空待了很多年但是课业没有问题。”  
布鲁斯几乎就要放杰森离开，他的眉头拧紧，因为杰森话语透露的决断而胸腔里燃烧着怒火，几乎。  
“我不在乎你想不想要这个孩子，我不是塔利亚，会用你的亲生骨肉要挟你，同时你也别想用这个事教育我。我救了你，我他妈的乐意。”  
典型的杰森，而布鲁斯把注意力放在了他向内卷起的小拇指上，紧张内疚和扯谎的小动作。他觉得氧气重新回到了他的体内，血流在心脏的泵动中流窜。“八年。”他说，看着杰森离开的背影顿住。“你从没想过问我。”他把语气放缓想让这听起来不像质问。  
杰森没有回答他。他开口只会说谎，编辑过很多次的短讯最后都被删除。他承受不起秘密泄露的代价，除非这是阿列克西欧斯想要的。  
布鲁斯回身打开了电脑，大屏幕上显示了所有的调查记录和录音对话。“我找过你，安全屋，罗伊的住址，我吩咐灯侠在出差时留意你，窃听你曾经的线人。”他转过身看着杰森，对方抿着嘴盯着满屏幕的信息。  
这时他看见阿列克西欧斯站在台阶上比划着什么，『我思念你』，男孩用手语说，『我和你分享着同等程度的痛苦和想念』。  
布鲁斯犹豫再三也没能说出这样的话，“我希望你回家，我希望你们回家。”他说，他对杰森的思念并非因为这个孩子，他思念他本身，而布鲁斯认为杰森清楚这点。  
杰森张开口，布鲁斯再次打断了他，“我需要你们回家。”  
他看到城墙在对方眼中倒塌，杰森的目光从屏幕挪向了虚空的一侧，“我不是那种Omega，所以你别想控制我，而且我在外太空有任务，阿列克西欧斯也不可能一直待在庄园。”  
“好。”布鲁斯应允道。  
“他不是罗宾，不准教他别的技巧。”  
“好。”  
“让你的信息素滚我远点！”  
“好。”

 

当天晚上阿列克西欧斯被没收了手机，“你看得言情小说太多了。”杰森这么说道，“蝙蝠洞里全都是监控，别以为我看不到你比划了什么。”  
而当达米安春游回家感觉被世界抛弃了，他把阿列克西欧斯从楼上追到楼下，接着就变成了红头罩和罗宾的“厮杀”，布鲁斯坐在桌前看报纸，刚刚挂断了和学校老师的电话。  
“不要学着用刀，或者是枪。”他提醒坐在一旁狼吞虎咽的阿列克西欧斯。  
时间有的是，他们可以从磨合中找到八年中坚持思念的理由。布鲁斯深吸了一口气，他闻到了硝烟和玫瑰，还有哥谭的味道。

 

END

捉虫失败。这篇就当是我的执念吧。


End file.
